


Unspoken

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But in love, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Marichat, Swearing, but they're just too scared to admit it, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Once again she cries.Once again she failed to tell Adrien Agreste about her crush.As Chat Noir appears out of the blue she feels even worse but for an entirely different reason.OR: Marinette and Chat Noir are both struggling with a heartbreak and comfort each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Chat Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try a new fandom. :)
> 
> Enjoy this one-shot that got way longer than I originally intended to. :D

#  Unspoken

#### It Remains Unspoken

Another day ended yet again, meaning yet another missed opportunity she could add to the list that just kept getting longer and longer. Marinette huffed out a sigh and put her head in her hands as she leaned against the railing of her very own roof-deck. 

It had been the perfect moment like so many times before but it didn't matter how hard she convinced herself to finally do it - at the last moment she had chickened out once again and ran away before the unshed tears, that had gathered in her eyes, could break free. 

  
_The last thing she needed was him seeing how pathetic she truly is._

  
At that thought an airy sob escaped her lungs and, before she could stop herself, she was crying unconditionally into her hands. The feeling of hot tears felt all too familiar on her skin and she desperately wished it wouldn't. 

  
"Come on, Marinette. Get it together!" her broken voice mumbled into the night, muffled by her hands firmly pressed against her mouth and cheeks. 

  
The wind picked up its pace, she could feel it in the way her hair started to fly around her head and into every direction there is. The events of the day had her so emotionally exhausted that she even got rid of her usual flawless hair style and let it flow down over her shoulders and back instead. 

  
She felt so _unlike Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

  
Sure, she got upset because of her utterly enormous and undeniable crush on her classmate and best friend, Adrien Agreste, on a daily basis but she never catched herself crying this hard over something regarding to _this._

Maybe, if she wouldn't be her usual self, she'd finally be able to tell him the truth but where would that lead to? She'd have to pretend all the damn time and that's not how she'd imagined her relationship. _You're nothing more than a coward, Marinette._

  
"Gosh, I know that already," she mumbled again as a new wave of fresh tears hit her like a train. 

  
As Marinette continued to respond to her unspoken thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps that approached her nor did she see the pair of intense green eyes that stared at her and never left.

  
"Hey, are you alright?" the voice asked quietly and although she startled a little at its sudden appearence, Marinette didn't even bother with looking up, she just laughed painfully at the question. 

  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm so good, can't you see how happy I am? I've never been better!" _Being sarcastic now, are we? Some Ladybug you are._ Marinette could have hit her head at that. Her mind really was getting the best of her lately. 

  
"Well, being sarcastic and cracking awesome jokes is usually my job," the male voice answered with a slow grin and finally Marinette lifted her head. 

  
Her eyes widened at shock as she found green eyes staring right back at her, the same pair of green eyes that looked at her with so much admiration whenever she figured out how to save Paris or simply just listened to what he had to say without giving a witty remark afterwards.

  
"Chat Noir," Marinette managed to choke out, it felt like her lungs had made shut and didn't let any air in so she could simply _breathe._ She wasn't being herself, _told you so,_ so she shook her head and tried to get that annoying voice out of the back of her mind. 

"Evening, Marinette," he greeted with a gentle smile, far away from the huge grin he normally wore when he approached her. _Of course it is. He only grins like that at Ladybug and he doesn't know he's talking to her right now, you idiot!_

"Wh-what are y-you doing... he-here?" she stammered quietly as she avoided his intense gaze by looking around. _Smooth, Marinette. Really fucking smooth._

  
Chat Noir didn't answer her right away. He looked slightly surprised and if you looked close enough, you could have seen the blush rising on his cheeks. It was rare seeing him so flustered because he's Chat Noir - always sure of himself and making awful cat-puns _all the damn time._ So why the hell did he seem to be nervous in this moment?

  
"I-uhh... You know, I was on patrol and jumped over the rooftops when I heard crying..." he trailed off as he watched her face but Marinette still didn't dare look at him so he continued, "Thought I should make sure everything's fine. Don't want anyone to get akumatized," he said and finished his explanation with an unnerved laugh. 

  
Finally her tear-dimmed blue eyes found his steadying green ones. His laugh vanished slowly but his soft smile remained, leaving behind a pack of guilt in Marinette's heart. _He's being so nice and I'm just acting like a child who doesn't get what it wants._

For a split second she thought of Adrien. Chat Noir's smile looked dangerously alike with the one Adrien wore today, at least seconds before her lower lip started quivering and she had ran off quickly. Then he probably looked worried and had that small crease in-between his brows whenever he frowned. _God, Marinette. Get it together! Not everything is about Adrien Agreste._

  
"Oh," now she was the one with the frown. "Uhm, well, thank you for checking up on me," she mumbled without even knowing, if he had heard her at all.

"No problem, really," he answered ever so kindly. _Oh, well then._ "C-Can I maybe help?" she then looked confused. "With whatever's upsetting you, I mean," he clarified quickly. 

  
Marinette took her time to consider his question. Could he help her? He may be a superhero who won a lot of battles against the most dangerous villains, jumped from one roof to the next without much effort and used his powers as though they always belonged to him since the day he was born (which, of course, she knows best because she has been at his side ever since she got her own superpowers) but that didn't mean that he could heal a heart, shattered into a million pieces, _right?_

  
The humourless chuckle that had left her mouth just then surprised them both equally. Wide-eyed she just stood there and stared at him, being at a loss for words. The look in his eyes had changed and it was the one look Marinette hated the most. _Pity. He pities me._

  
"Don't look at me like that!" her voice filled the suffocating silence that had come over them. 

  
Lately everything felt just too suffocating for her. She was never able to take a few seconds for herself, to take a break from it all. Constantly being on the edge with her emotions had taken its toll on her and it slowly began to show. 

  
"Mari-"

"No! No, just... don't say my name, please," the look in her eyes was desperate, almost pleading. Chat pressed his lips together, keeping himself from saying something, although his eyes had told her everything he had on his mind just then. _Great, he sees how pathetic I am. God, he probably thinks I'm completely nuts now._

  
Her mind needed some time to process what she had just said to him. How broken her voice had truly sounded, the way she choked out the desperate please at the end, it was just pathetic and that was all she could feel in that moment. 

  
_Broken, hopeless, wretched._

  
Chat made an attempt at walking closer to her, wanting to give her some comfort, but the way she had gripped the railing so tempered until her knuckles turned white due to its intensity, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes still tried to catch her gaze but she refused with all that she had. 

If she would look at him now she knew, there'd be no going back. Her walls would crumble and fall down and then she would spill everything and that just couldn't happen. _It won't happen. I won't let it._

  
"I-I'm sorry," she finally said. 

  
She may has felt as though her whole world just crushed down onto her but that still didn't excuse the way she snapped at the blond boy in front of her, who was kindly enough to check up on her after hearing her crying. 

She often wondered, if he'd act like a real cat and as she finally raised her tired eyes to take a look at him, she got her answer.

There stood Chat Noir - slightly bent, his eyes focused on the ground and his ears were flexed downcast. There was no trace of his significant smirk on his face nor did he look as confident as he usually did. Just a sad cat not knowing what to do with the situation. 

Now she felt even worse. 

It seemed as though she seriously hurt him by acting so immature. This was even worse than all the times she had to reject him as Ladybug - sure, he always looked kinda hurt after that but he quickly recovered by throwing a bad cat-pun at her afterwards - now he was far away from that. 

Now she kinda wished he'd crack a joke. 

She wanted him to make a cat-pun just so she could roll her eyes at him and laugh at his silliness. 

But it never came. 

  
"Chat?" she whispered his name ever so quietly, it could have also just been the wind whistling through the night. She got no reaction though, so she kept quiet for a few seconds before speaking again, "Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I just... I'm... I'm upset with myself and I took it out on you, which, of course, isn't fair. I apologize for my behaviour."

  
His ears perked slightly after the last sentence was spoken, letting her words sink in. It took a few minutes for him to finally raise his head, to finally look at her again. Marinette was still looking at him and didn't avert her gaze, as he stared back at her. She held it instead.

  
"It's okay, Mari," he told her with a small smile and she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, as he used her nickname. He cocked his head a little and Marinette was sure; she had never seen anything more precious than that. She sure as hell just melted away at the sight of his ruffled blond hair and his rosy cheeks.

"No, it's not."

  
He then smiled at her in response and walked closer to her. The last time he had seen Ladybug seems like a lifetime ago but whenever he remembered it, his heart started to ache just as bad as it had the first time...

  
_"Please, m'lady, you didn't even let me finish, I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Chat."_

_"Ladybug-"_

_"No! Stop it," the look she gave him was almost deadly, so he quickly shut his mouth and didn't dare to start speaking again. She would have cut him off anyways. After she was sure he wouldn't attempt to talk, she said, "Just, please, for the love of god, don't mention this ever again, Chat. Do you hear me? Never. Again."_

  
_Surprisingly he just offered a sharp nod, trying to conceal the cracks her words had caused in his heart. He didn't want to show how pained he felt, not to anyone, especially not to her. While her response hadn't been unsurprising, expected even, he hadn't been quite ready to see her so mad about this. Was she really that furious?_

_It was more than obvious that he loved her. Surely she must have known already. If not, then at least that he had a crush on her. Was it really that much of a surprise to her?_

  
_"I can't believe you said that," he rather felt than heard her mumbling. More cracks developed themselves in his heart as Ladybug's words sank into his mind, repeating themselves over and over again._

  
_Silence had never felt any louder than in this very moment. The air felt thick and he was sure he'd suffocate any minute now, it was just a matter of time. Before he could take a look at her again though, he heard her yo-yo making its significant whoosh whenever Ladybug used it to get from one roof to another._

  
_She left him._

  
_Ladybug left him and he had never regretted any words more than these three._

  
They sat next to each other on Marinette's roof-deck. At some point he slid down onto the ground and the teenage girl had followed him quickly. He just started to talk about his heartbreak, he just needed someone to _know._

The three words he had said to Ladybug didn't make it past his lips. Little did he know that they didn't have to. Marinette, of course, knew what he told Ladybug, told _her_. 

After she just ran away from the situation, she cried herself to sleep. She was so mad at herself for just leaving him there after he had poured out his heart to her. That day had been awful already for her. It was yet another missed opportunity to tell Adrien about her feelings for him and therefore her day had been filled with self-pity.

Marinette struggled with telling Adrien about her crush. As Chat Noir had mustered enough courage to tell her about his love for her, she just snapped. She was supposed to be Ladybug - the strongest and bravest girl in Paris - yet she couldn't even tell a boy she liked him. 

Chat had his head buried in-between his knees and had thrown his arms around his legs, hiding himself. Her big, blue eyes stared at the boy next to her and before she could stop herself, she whispered, "I'm sorry," into the quietness that had settled around them as soon as Chat finished the story about his heartbreak. 

It took a few seconds for him to fully comprehend the words she had said. Slowly, his head came back up again but he didn't dare look at her. Instead, he looked straight forward, eyes focused on a plant growing up the wall of the house the girl, sitting next to him, lives in. To her surprise he smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad one. _What is he thinking right now? I'd love to know._

  
"You always do that," he whispered, his lips barely moving as the words left his mouth. At that, Marinette frowned. _What? What am I always doing? Did I do something wrong?_

  
A small chuckle interrupted her train of thoughts and Marinette noticed, embarrassingly, that she had asked these things out loud when she didn't mean to. Her cheeks turned pink at the thought of Chat Noir hearing her pathetic fears. 

  
"Hey," his voice was next to her ear and she made the huge mistake of tearing her gaze away from the ground and instead settling it upon the black cat next to her. Green eyes were already staring intensely at her but she couldn't find the strength to look away. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mari." _Yes, I did. But you have no idea just how bad I messed up this time._

  
He looked away but carried on, completely oblivious to how she mentally beat herself up for how she acted in that one moment, only a few nights away in the past. "I meant, how you always apologize. Especially when it's not your fault, like right now." 

  
_Oh_. She could have burst into tears and fall back into her broken state from before he came along at his words. Like right now. _If only you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to talk to me ever again. With or without the mask._

  
"Oh," was all she had managed to get out. It took a lot of strength to keep herself together, to keep the tears at bay. She didn't know how to react anyway. Her usual bright mind failed her when she desperately needed it. _Of course it does. Without the mask I'm just me. Marinette. What did I even expect?_

  
"I'm so sorry," he suddenly said, covering his face with his clawed hands. "I came here because I wanted to see, if you're okay and instead I just complain about _my_ problem. God, I'm really sorry, Marinette," his muffled voice sounded strained.

  
"It's okay, Chat. What are friends for?" Marinette tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Chat noticed that as he looked at her with an unreadable expression painted on his face. That's when she saw it; a small flicker of the look she always got when she was Ladybug. His green eyes, big and almost pleading her to say what he wants to hear, just once, no matter, if she truly means it or just tells him a lie.

She couldn't do it. 

  
"Friends," he muttered quietly, sounding as though he had heard it for the first time. His gaze fell onto the plant once again and Marinette used this as an opportunity to finally release the breath she had been holding in. 

And just like that it was quiet again. 

Only their breathing filled the silence, occasionally a hushed rustle of the plants would appear, caused by the wind. 

  
Marinette still hadn't told him about why she was crying earlier which is why he came to see her in the first place. It's not that she didn't want to, it was more that she didn't know how. A few times she tried to speak, to start a conversation again but the words never made it past her lips and all that she could let out was a frustrated sigh instead. Chat never reacted to her sighs in any kind of way so she just assumed he was still lost in his thoughts, thinking about Ladybug - the girl he loves. _What does he even see in her?_ she thought bitterly. _If only he knew..._

She was wrong. He wasn't thinking about Ladybug. The black cat thought about the last time he had seen the girl next to him as his true self - as Adrien Agreste. She ran away from him but he had been able to catch a glimpse of the tears in her eyes. _Why did she run away?_ He had asked himself that damn question all day and wanted nothing more than to ask her in that moment. He would have but he couldn't. Not as Chat Noir. _If only she knew..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the ending, it's, well, pretty open but if you'd like me to write a second chapter, I'd be more than happy to write one! :D
> 
> Marichat is my absolute favourite out of the four canon ships (Ladynoir; Ladrien; Marichat; Adrienette). I feel like they're most relaxed as Marichat, they don't have a crush on each other and can just talk and joke around and are just the cutest! :) I also have to admit that I just like how Marinette is like this sweet and innocent girl and Chat Noir looks and acts like your typical bad boy, although he's a superhero. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon! :)


End file.
